


Mcyt One Shots

by JaspineApple



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Animal Regression, Dad Schlatt, DadSchlatt, DadSchlatt AU, Depression, Don't Like Don't Read, Gaslighting, Gen, Ghostbur, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Manipulation, Mistakes Are Made, Panic Attacks, Pining, Pogtopia Wilbur, President Schlatt, Religious Guilt, Running Away, Self-Harm, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Romance, Yearning, animal hybrid, camping trip, father schlatt, glatt, knight technoblade, mentioned - Freeform, nsfw is happening at least once so, phil adopts tubbo, prince schlatt, religious trauma, self-hate, tags come as the chapters do, technoblade is a piglin thank you, wilbur is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaspineApple/pseuds/JaspineApple
Summary: Just short one shot like chapters focusing on characters of the Dreamsmp, in canon lore or not sometimes. May contain romantic relationships sometimes, so if you don't like that, seriously just scroll by.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Eret & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Eret/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 72
Kudos: 522





	1. Twisted Ankle (SBI+Schlatt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a long boring drive and had to write this. It's not ghost boys, so I figured I'll make another work to post some non-ghost schlattbur content. This book will be less active, but I'll certainly try to write non ghost stuff to fill this work up

The rest of the sleepy boys didn’t care about the race. It was between Schlatt and Wilbur only.  
A simple race to the mountain and back. Philza was only up to count them down and watch. Tommy was huffing because he wanted to race as well, but the older boys simply ignored him. 

Phil’s hand raised in the air he slowly counts backwards from three. He glances down at Schlatt to his right and smiles. The ram is getting close to the ground, ready to spring his legs into motion and get a head start. Phil swipes his hand down at one and watched the boys take off. 

Just as he expected, Schlatt used his hybrid ability to jump about 7 feet forward, taking the lead. Wilbur gasps and yells, “Hey! That’s cheating!” Schlatt only laughs and continues running. There was no way Will would win, not with this head start!

Schlatt looked back at his competitor, just as Wilbur hopped over a log. It was.. cool? The light shining through the branches, Wilburs bouncy hair, the determination in his eyes and grin on his face. It was capturing. And Stupid Schlatt fell into the net. 

He landed on an unexpected rock, tripping his footing and making him tumble. Sitting up, he rubbed his horn that had bumped into the earth when he fell. He noticed the shadow of his friend and then a hand was put in his face. He looks up and sees Will, light shining on his back and almost making him look like some Greek god. Apollo perhaps. Schlatt looks down at the hand, cheeks feeling a bit warm. He was just embarrassed to fall like that when he was so cocky earlier. Yeah. 

“I don’t need your fucking hand, Soot.” Schlatt lightly smacks Wilburs away, the older one not taking offense, and stood up on his own.

“What happened?” Schlatt brushes off his pants. 

“I just got distracted for a second, it was dumb.” Wilbur simply chuckled at him. 

“You wanna finish the race or head back?” Schlatt rotated his ankle, feeling a sting from it. 

“Nah, I hurt my foot when I stepped on that fucking rock.” The two started their trek back to the campsite. Wilbur offered Schlatt his arm or shoulder to lean on, but Schlatt got flustered and rejected both times. Back at camp, Tommy had two marshmallows stuffed in his mouth, Techno was trying to figure out what Tommy was saying to him and Phil was reading a plant book. 

“Hey, boys. You guys ran too far and I didn’t feel like watching anymore.” The was fair. 

“That’s fine. Schlatt took a tumble and hurt his ankle, so there was no real winner.” Schlatt sat down with Techno and Tommy, listening to their little game instead of Phil and Wilbur's conversation. Tommy making out muffled noises and Techno guessing odd sayings. If he was trying or not, Schlatt couldn’t tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I didn't know how to end it lmao. Anyways, Schlatt's pining and that's literally it. I just wanted these two alive and with family so this is it. I've got s lot of content to watch so I can add more characters and get their characters right


	2. Poof (Schlatt+Quackity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt can.. canonically turn into his little baby ram icon.. And I just thought of this
> 
> And I do hc Quackity as a duck hybrid but for the sake of this, he is not

Papers, papers, papers. Flower shop, ice cream shop, money, hotel. It was all too much and Schlatt's hands were shaking. He couldn't even sign his name. He knew being president was a lot of work, but he just wanted the power, not this! But.. he also knew he could be better than Wilbur, that tyrant..

But now he just wanted to relax. How did he do that? He felt so small and vulnerable and.. It wasn't long till his body followed in suit. It happens in a poof, yeah being a hybrid sucks sometimes. Yeah, he has sexy horns and a cute tail and can jump ten feet forward and up, but this happens as well sometimes. He was only a little over 1 foot tall on all fours. He sighs and doesn't mind the situation too much, he shouldn't be expecting company soon, so, for now, he curls up under his desk and rests. His eyes were tired from looking at all those fine-printed words...

He awakes to a loud bang. He was still little, the effects should've worn off by now, maybe. How long has he been sleeping actually? That doesn't matter now, what matters is that someone is in the room, who i-

"Schlatt?" Oh, of course. It was Quackity, the only person who doesn't knock before entering. Quackity tilts his head when he sees the empty desk. Not just that but Schlatt's clothes are on his chair. His pants and shoes were on the ground. Quackity wanders to the desk to investigate. Schlatt pushes himself into a corner, hoping Quackity won't see him, but it's inevitable.

Quackity picks up the clothing items and notices tiny white paws. He leans down further and sees the tiny ram backing itself up against the corner. It had a glare in it's eyes that unsettled Quackity. It lays down, like it's planting itself in the carpet.

"Hey, little guy, what're you doing here?" Quackity puts on a baby voice and while it tempts Schlatt, he can't fall into it and tells himself it's annoying. Quackity gently puts a hand down to let Schlatt sniff it, but he doesn't. He's not a fucking cat, he's a sentient, one foot tall ram and he wants to go to bed! "Okayy, umm," Quackity pulls away a bit and looks back at the door. Schlatt wiggles away from his corner a bit to get a better look at Quackity. He's thinking.

Quackity doesn't know where Schlatt is, there's a random ram in the office, and Schlatt's clothes are just out. It's weird but his brain doesn't put the puzzle pieces together just yet. Schlatt probably wouldn't answer his call, so he has to go to the next best thing. Quackity stands up, causing Schlatt to leave his corner to follow wherever Quackity went.

"I guess I'll call Tubbo.." Quackity mutters to himself, but Schlatt catches it and his stomach drops. No! He can't have more people know about this! Yeah, sure there are other hybrids that go through this, but he was Schlatt! He couldn't put this image in their mind! He was big and powerful!

Schlatt jumps forward and bites on Quackity's pant legs, erupting a sharp gasp from the- well, not-so-short-anymore boy. Quackity looks down at Schlatt as he shakes his head violently. Okay, this thing had a mind of its own. Scary. Quackity lowers his phone and just watches the animal. It sighs and jumps on the desk. It nudges some papers around and points at one.

Schlatt. His signature, Quackity isn't too stupid to get the hint. Quackity reads it and looks at Schlatt. Oh. _Oh_. He raises his brows.

"Schlatt?" The ram rolls its eyes and nods. Quackity lets out a sudden scoff, trying not to laugh at his boss. Already, Schlatt can feel embarrassment wash over him. At least this way Quackity can't see him blush. Quackity laughs a bit quietly.

"Oh my gosh, you're so cute and tiny!" Quackity slaps his hand over his mouth and falls into another stream of laughter. Schlatt just sits, irritated with the fool of a vice president he had to deal with. Quackity looks back at the ram, ready to continue on. "Okay, okay, I'm done. Uhh. I forgot hybrids did this, I'm sorry. Is there anything you need from me?" 

Well, at least Quackity is still treating him with respect. Good. The effects don't last forever, or even a long time. Schlatt thinks for a moment. A game of charades, huh? Okay.. Schlatt lays down, loaf-style, and closes his eyes. Then he peaks one open to see if Quackity got the message. The vice president thinks for a second. 

"Lay down?" Schlatt perks up and nods enthusiastically. "You want to go to your bed?" Another excited nods. Aw, and a bunch of tail wagging. but Quackity couldn't comment on it, he already laughed in Schlatt's face.

"Okay, bud," he can't really stop the pet name from falling from his lips. He has a little ram in front of him, how can he not? It was just cute. "You, uh, want me to carry you there?" He was small enough, Quackity could easily head down the hall quickly. Schlatt scoffs harsh through his nose and shakes his head quickly. "Okay, okay." Quackity laughs and walks over to the office. Schlatt hops off the desk with ease and follows behind. Just down at the end of the hallway was Schlatt's room. The two made it down, carefully listening for unwanted visitors. 

Quick trip. Quackity creaks the door open and watches as Schlatt waddles in and hops on his bed. He nudges the blankets around and curls up under them the best he can. "Do you need anything else?" Quackity takes the silence and no movement as a 'no' and leaves his friends alone. He'll check in soon if he doesn't see Schlatt again. Although it'd be funny to let Tubbo and Fundy see, he also knows it would upset Schlatt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm not uploading to Instagram so I have to upload here otherwise I feel guilty


	3. Panic - Trigger Warning (Schlatt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-indulgent story about Schlatt harming himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE TRIGGER WARNING  
> SERIOUSLY  
> Do Not Read if you are triggered at all by the mention of self-harm  
> This chapter has depictions of self-harm. Please, stay safe and healthy <3

Schlatt turns the bottle upside down, watching as not a drop falls out. He sighs. He hasn't felt a thing yet, just feels empty. Empty like this bottle. Schlatt glances down at his arms, his shirt sleeves were rolled up. His looks down at his arms.

It's always been something he's thought of, but never actually did. Now.. He's alone. No one to check up on him. He could die and no one would care, he's sure of it. Good. 

Well.. Here it goes.

Schlatt grabs the neck on the bottle and hesitantly breaks it against his desk. He flinches when glass bits go flying. It's not totally shattered, just broken. Schlatt feels a pit grow in his stomach, making it harder to breathe. But he ignores it and grabs a particularly large piece. It's thick.

For a few seconds he just stares at it. He wants to do this, right? It was his first time, so, of course, he was hesitant. And then, he just decided to do it. No point in dragging out the process. Schlatt presses the glass to his wrist and slices a bit at an angle, going up his forearm.

It felt.. good? It felt good. He felt like he could finally breathe. No more shallow breathes! Okay, it started to burn. Wow, that actually kind of hurt now.. Schlatt ignores the pain for a bit though, not really having the energy to stand and clean himself up. He ignores the blood beads that started to form and dripping down his arm and onto his pants. He has other pairs, it wasn't a big deal.

He was just tired now. Should he even patch up the wound? Probably. He didn't want to get blood all over his bed sheets. Schlatt slowly stands up, using his desk to help. He doesn't even care about the glass on the ground, Fundy can clean it up in the morning. Schlatt leaves the office and heads down to the bathroom. 

He washes his arm, ignoring how the water stung, and covers it with some bandages. Good thing he only wears long sleeves. He couldn't imagine the conversation he would have with Quackity about this. Hell, maybe Quackity would just glance and not care. Schlatt wouldn't blame him. 

In his bedroom, Schlatt pulls off his work clothes carelessly, letting them fall to the ground. Just in his underwear, he grabs a sweater he left on his bed from the morning. That's it. The ram crawls under the covers and curls up. He falls asleep quickly. It's hours past midnight and he's barely had enough energy to just think recently. He welcomes sleep, despite knowing he won't get to relish in it. 

The morning will come and he'll just feel empty again. He'll hear Quackity and just glance at the fox that followed him around. Maybe he won't even wake up? He'll pass in his sleep to something internal. They'll dump his body somewhere and continue with Quackity as president. He'll probably do a hell of a lot better than Schlatt did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly self-indulgent, but is it too far to think he would do that? Man definitely had some internal problems


	4. Happy (Royalty Schlatt & Technoblade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Royalty AU thing I thought of. Prince Schlatt and his loyal personal knight/servant, Technoblade

“You think I want to be a shitty king? Yeah, you have power, but that fucking sucks. That is way too much responsibility and work.” Schlatt sighs and moves over to his window, looking down at all the people down below. Techno moved to stand behind him. 

“You know, I’ve always been somewhat jealous of my people down there.” Schlatt points and Techno moves closer so he can look. 

“The baker. He goes in, he takes orders and requests and he bakes. And he does it with a smile.” Schlatt moves his finger along the glass.   
“The garden shop. The sister owners work hard and help the restaurants with some food items. They offer me apples and strawberries when I come by sometimes. They love their business. Haven’t you ever wanted that?” 

Schlatt looks back at Technoblade. He had a sympathetic look on his face. Techno sighs. “I like swords and axes. Weaponry.” Schlatt smiles. 

“You could be a blacksmith. You see? That’s what I want! Everyday my dad is one his toes, running around everywhere, making sure the economy doesn’t collapse and the kingdom doesn’t fall into peril. I don’t want that.” Schlatt looks out his window again.

“You want to create your happiness.” The ram ears perked up and Schlatt glances back at Techno. 

“...Yeah.”


	5. Little (Ghostbur and Dadza + some Techno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3am age regression because I'm stressed and this helps me feel better. Little Ghostbur and caregiver Philza
> 
> Also, just pretend Phil and Techno's home is actually, like, practical for living? Cause it makes me upset they don't have actual bedrooms and whatnot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class of 2013 - Mitski fully inspired this

Wilbur knocked on the spruce door gently, hoping it was loud enough for the homeowners to hear. And it was. Wilbur was greeted just by the man he wanted to see. Phil. Dadza.. Immediately, worry was written on his father's face. Wilbur had been crying, and it hadn't stopped. He still had tears tracking down his cheeks. 

"Ghostbur? What are you- Here, come in, come in." Phil grabbed the ghost's sleeve gently, pulling the other in. Wilbur hiccuped. He felt like such a waste of time and energy. He should have never come over, it was just stupid and pointless an- 

Wilbur's racing thoughts ceased when the blonde wiped the tears away with his thumbs. The two watched the other's eyes, worry in both sets. Wilbur couldn't help it when tears welled up again. Phil doesn't say anything. He just pulls his son to him. Wilbur used his ghost state to float and bend his knees, so he could press his face to Phil's chest.

He just wanted to feel small again. Like he wasn't a ghost, a walking corpse. Like he was still alive and had a family that wasn't so broken. Phil shushes Wilbur, rubbing his back and petting the hair on the back of his head. Phil thought to use his wings as well, but didn't want Will to feel trapped. It helped calm Wilbur down, that's for sure. Even after the fighting, the pain that the two endured, Phil always helped Will feel better. When Wilbur's cries turned to soft breathing, Phil pulled away.

"You feelin' better, champ?" Wilbur melts at the nickname and then nods happily. "Do you want to talk about it or no?" Wilbur thinks. It was just the same old stuff. War, pain, loss. He couldn't think of it before feeling bad again. Wilbur quickly shakes his head when the bad feelings come back.

"Actually, dad, um.. It's a little weird, but I was wondering.." Wilbur picked at his chapped lips in hesitation. Phil gently grabs the hand and pulls it away.

"What is it, Will?"

Willbur couldn't look him in the eyes. It wasn't the first time they'd done this, of course not, but he still felt weird. He breathes in and out.

"Can we do the thing where you, um.." He pressed his fingers together before picking at the skin. Phil watched him before his mouth makes an 'O' shape. 

"You want me to be your caregiver?" Wilbur sighs, finally feeling the release of pressure. He looks Phil in the eyes finally.

"Yes, please." Wilbur keeps his legs bent, knees just hovering over the floor to keep him shorter than Phil. Phil smiles, wide and proud-like. Just happy. 

"Of course, buddy, that's not weird at all. What do you want to do?" Wilbur perks up at the many options he got to choose from. It only takes him a few seconds to decide.

"Can we have tea?" Phil almost responds before Will continues, "And, um, can you brush my hair? It just feels good.." Phil smiles down at his son, petting his head over the red beanie.

"Yeah! How about you get the brush from the bathroom, and then go wait over by the fireplace, yeah? You're cold, kiddo." Wilbur giggles and nods before heading off. Even though snowy cold didn't actually affect the ghost, it helped with the immersion. Ghostbur could remember how his hands were always cold before. 

It isn't too long before Phil comes over with mugs full of tea. He probably was brewing before Will came. It wasn't Will's favorite flavor, but raspberry was good too. Phil took a seat on the couch, behind Will as the little was sitting on the ground. He sets the mugs on the coffee table.

"Don't drink it just yet, bud, it's still hot." Wilbur pulls his hands away from the mug, listening to his dad's advise. He always was a good listener. Phil grabs the brush Will left on the couch. He pulls the beanie off and looks at the mess it unraveled. Ghostbur really never brushed his hair, huh? Well, that's okay.

The little picks his mug up, blowing on the tea to cool it down faster. He takes a sip, reveling in the warmth it gave him. He swallows just as Phil starts gently brushing at the back of his head. His shoulders immediately sag. It felt so good already. Phil is gentle with it and stops every now and then to take a few sips from his cup, and to give the boy a break too. 

Once fully brushed and the mug nearly empty, Phil just ran his fingers through the hair. It was so soft, always. Will sighs with a smile. His empty mug was held between his two hands on his lap. Eyes were closed and his smile started to fall as he felt himself slipping.

"You falling asleep, kiddo?" Wilbur opens his eyes, looking at Phil blearily. Wilbur hums and nods, closing his eyes again. "Okay, don't fall asleep here. Why don't you sleep in my bed tonight? Yeah?" Wilbur opens his eyes again, thinking, and then nodding. Phil stands up, taking Will's mug and setting it on the table. "Alright, come on."

He gives his hand to Will and leads him up the stairs to the bedrooms. Will still followed with his knees bent, comforted by feeling so small. Phil tucks his son into bed, sitting on the side, brushing Will's bangs away from his eyes.

"I'm going to wait for Techno and Ranboo to come back. You stay here and get some sleep, okay?" Wilbur nods, eyes already closed and ready to fall asleep. Phil sighs silently before leaning to kiss his son's forehead. He leaves quietly, closing the door behind him. Phil moves downstairs to clean up the mugs and brushes, and to wait for the other boys. 

It was therapeutic. The two missed being young. Phil missed taking care of Wilbur and Wilbur missed being taken care of. So, regressing back to the better times was nice. Gave them a sense of comfort and safety.

\- - - - - -

Phil did exactly what he said. He waited for Technoblade and Ranboo to come back, warning them to be quiet when they did return. Techno peaks into the bedroom, watching as the ghost's chest didn't move up and down. It hurt, but seeing his best friend was nice again. Maybe they'll have the next day together. Hopefully Ghostbur would up for that. Techno wouldn't admit it even to Phil, but he loved Ghostbur. He missed playing sword fights and coming over the help Wilbur babysit Tommy. They'll never get those days back. So, he wants to make new ones. 

Phil, Techno and Ranboo say goodnight, silently agreeing to speak in the morning. Phil creeps into the bedroom, not daring to make any noise and disturb Wilbur. Phil very slowly gets into bed, stopping whenever a noise was made or a quick movement was made. Finally able to relax into the mattress, Phil lets out a pleased breath. He's facing Will's back. Phil looks over the night, wishing they could go back. There's so much he would change. Whatever, he can't help it now. He pulls the blanket over himself, but keeps his large wing free. He brings it over Wilbur. He can feel Will under it, sleeping peacefully. 

Phil feels a sense of security fill him. The father closes his eyes and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really helped me de-stress. Just, gosh, having my hair brushed and drinking some hot coca by a fire? Yes please :)) I'm gonna sleep now


	6. Your Fault (Pres!Schlatt/Pog!Wilbur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Schlatt broke up in the past and they be missin' each other - I suggest listening to Feel Better (Penelope Scott), I listened to it on repeat when writing this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were bantering before this but I never thought to add that in cause I can't think

“What are you doing away from the precious confines of my country anyways, Schlatt?” Schlatt hummed, that stupid smirk still stuck on his face. 

“Oh, it’s not your country anymore, besides it’s none of your business, Virgo.” His voice drops low on that last word, watching his enemy with half-lidded eyes. Wilbur catches his breath. His eye twitches. 

“Wha.. Why would you..” He was so quiet. Schlatt just watched the light rainfall, adoring how Wilbur fell apart just over one word. A silly nickname.. Wilbur clenched his fists upon realizing what Schlatt was doing to him. 

“Fuck you, Schlatt. You don’t get to call me that anymore. No Virgo, no Loverboy, nothing! You ruined us!” Schlatt’s ears lower and he sighs out. “We could’ve had it, Schlatt!”

The ram scoffs and curls his hands into fists. "Oh, please! You can't act like you didn't contribute to the fallout! You never listened to me, never supported me, my ideas!"

" **What the fuck do you mean!** " It was so loud, Schlatt flinched. If they were close enough, the citizens of Manburg could probably hear Wilbur. "I always supported you! I tried so hard for us, but you refused to let me help you!" Wilbur's voice trembled, but Schlatt didn't even care for the weakness. His own hands were shaking and it may be soon that his legs would start soon too. 

"You fucking killed us." Wilbur takes a step close. "You tore us apart." Another step. "You can never accept that you're in the wrong. Your goddamn ego is more important than our relationship ever was. That's it, isn't it? You never fucking cared about me, you only kept me around to fuel your ego." It wasn't true, but Wilbur didn't know that. And he only further believed it when Schlatt didn't respond.

No snippy remark, no quip, no argument. He just stared at their feet with his fists clenched. He was never one for words, so he leans forward and presses his forehead to Wilbur's shoulder. Ears pulled back, tail pushed down. He was scared. 

"I didn't want this.." Wilbur noticed the weakness in Schlatt's voice. It wasn't loud and booming like usual, it was soft. It hurt Will. But then again..

"You did this to us, Schlatt." As much as it kills him to do so, Wilbur steps away. He falls into the temptation and pets Schlatt's ear with a hand. He gently scratches behind and then down to his jaw. He watches Schlatt lean into his touch, watching the ram's bottom lip tremble and his eyes blink rapidly. Schlatt's hand pressed over his own breaks Will from his trance. He stops and swallows, staring into the watery eyes. "This is your fault, Schlatt."

The words echo through Schlatt's reality. The words surround him, hug him and squeeze the air and life out of him. Wilbur pulls hi hand and walks away unsympathetically. Schlatt watches him go and places his own hand against his cheek. He scratches his his beard and behind his ear with a shaky hand, creating his own fantasy that Wilbur never left. That's it. Wilbur never left him and he's still standing here, a smile on his face. With his boyfriend.. Yeah, that's a good one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DADSCHLATT DADSCHLATT DADSCHLATT ASKBFAKDBGEJGBJDGBJFSLBGJBGRJGBSLFBGDFB DSBGSJGBRSJGBLFGBS WE EATING TODAY BOYS
> 
> Anyways, this is gonna be part of a series I've been working on. Pres!Schlatt and Pog!Wilbur are my favorite couple dynamic of the SMP


	7. Yellow (Royalty Schlatt and Technoblade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're just a little gay shh

"What're you thinking about?" Techno asks just above a whisper. He noticed the melancholy look on Schlatt's face. He watched the ram twirl a small yellow flower he picked from the field they lay in between his fingers.

"I miss the ballroom." Techno feels sorrowful. He hates hearing how quiet Schlatt has gotten. Techno looks at the yellow flower field. It almost looked like gold, it was so bright and it seemed to even shine. And here Schlatt was, being sad. Techno didn't know what to do to help.

"I do too," he sympathizes, hoping Schlatt will feel less alone. That they're in this together. They're both a little sad, but they'll get through it together. Schlatt doesn't respond, he just keeps his attention of the flower in his hand. After a minute of silence, Schlatt finally speaks up. 

"Can I make you a flower crown?" His voice is a little lighter than previously, obviously trying to make himself feel better with something.

"Like, when we were seven?" Schlatt nods. "If that's what you want." Schlatt finally smiles. It's small, but it makes Techno happy to see him in a better mood.

It takes Schlatt a while to remember how to tie the stems together. Techno helped him when he would need an extra fingers. Finally, it was done. Schlatt stared in amazement, holding it so gingerly in his hands. He looks to his side at Technoblade with a smile. The ram crawls on his knees in front of his friend and places it on his head, pushing down on it a bit to fit and stay on. 

Schlatt leans back to sit on his friends legs. His eyes wander down from the crown and to Techno's face. The piglin is watching him with the usual small smile he always wore around Schlatt. "You look good in yellow."

"I'll keep that noted." Schlatt snickers and gets off Techno. He sits against the tree again, opens his legs and pats his thighs. Techno doesn't refuse one bit, crawling on his hands and knees over to the man he served.

Techno sat between Schlatt's thighs and leaned back, letting his head rest on Schlatt's shoulder. The sun was near sunset, but that was okay. They'll be on the move by the time it's down. For now, they just needed some downtime. Next, they'll be in a lovely town Techno visited before. They'll drink at a tavern, rent a room and finally be able to sleep on a bed. It will be a wonderful break from how things have been going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't have a full story for these two but they're cute I think - Also I am not posting these chronologically and I apologize


	8. Leaving (Dad Schlatt and Tubbo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manz can't support his child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKE IT YOU FILTHY ANIMALS

"Phil, I gotta say something." Phil noticed the weakness in Schlatt's voice. Maybe it's because it was late and he was tired. Maybe it was from the tears in his eyes. Phil hums, noticing how tense Schlatt was. "I can't take care of him anymore."

The two fathers watched each other. Schlatt looked so.. terrified. Phil has never seen him so genuinely sad and scared. Not when he was fighting a hoard of zombies, not when he was hurting from a spider's poison. This was different. The moon made his tears shimmer, just emphasizing his emotions. 

"I didn't plan on having him, I'm in debt, I can barely feed myself right now. I don't know what to do, but I can't let him live like this. I love him so much and-" The ram clasped a hand over his mouth, stifling a whimper as a couple of tears managed to escape. Phil was heartbroken to see his friend this way. He noticed that the two were struggling, but he could only do so much. He had his own two sons to care for.

"I can take him." It was impulsive, now that Phil thinks back to it, but it sounded good to him at the time. He grew attached to Tubbo. The way Tommy and Tubbo played together, how careful Will was with the two. Tubbo just fit in whenever his dad needed a babysitter. 

"Phil, I can't let you take that responsibility." 

"Schlatt, I am more than capable to take care of him. I babysit him often, he's good with my boys, and wouldn't you want someone you know to take care of him? You can get back on your feet, and, if you want, you can let him back in your life later. I adore Tubbo and I really wouldn't mind. I can give him a good life, you know this."

Schlatt processed the information as more tears fell. He sniffles and wipes his nose with his knuckle. Phil really seemed sure of his answer. And it would be really nice to watch Tubbo grow up without having to take care of him. Schlatt just wasn't in the position to raise a child.

Finally, he nodded. "Okay," he croaked out. "Only if you're sure." Phil gives him a melancholy smile and nods. "He's three and won't remember me being his father later in life. What about Will? What's he gonna think?" Phil sighs.

"Will's a smart kid. He loves Tubbo and knows this will be best for the kid. He'll understand." Schlatt nods. He forces the tears back and nods again, trying not to collapse into Phil's arms right there. 

"I'm going to see him again and.. I guess I'll go home?" He looks up at Phil and the man nearly gets chills. Schlatt elicits an emotion that shows nothing but pain. A sense of lost and definite pain. They sit for two seconds before Schlatt quickly moves forward and engulfs himself in Phil's arms. He feels the large grey wings wrap around the two and he felt somewhat safe.

The two say goodnight, Phil having to wipe away a couple more tears before Schlatt left. Schlatt steps into the children's room where all the boys slept. He slowly approaches the bed Tubbo and Tommy were sharing. That's where Tubbo will be sleeping for a while. How the fuck is he going to explain this to a three year old. He's going to have to relearn a few things. Like how Schlatt isn't going to be his father anymore. God..

Schlatt crouches down and strokes the boys hair and soft ears. Tubbo stirs. Their dark oak brown eyes met. "Hey, little man." Tubbo mumbles something. "I need you to know something." Tubbo hums, popping both eyes open. Such a good kid.

"You're going to stay with Uncle Philza for a long time, alrighty? Daddy's going away for a while, but he'll still be around." He knew Tubbo probably wouldn't remember this in the morning, but he needed to say it anyways. He grabs a hold of Tubbo's little hand. "I love you so much, Tubbo. You are my bright, little star," the boy grins at the name, "You be good for Phil, okay?" 

Tubbo nodded, not even knowing what he agreed to. Schlatt bumps their foreheads together and whispers another _I love you._

The tears form when Tubbo returns the statement with a smile, slurring his words in tired toddler speech. Schlatt finally feels his heart tear into two. He's not sure how far he could go knowing he had to leave his child. He kisses Tubbo goodnight and doesn't leave until the child is asleep again. Their foreheads stay pressed together. Schlatt only pulls away when Tommy stirs a bit and turns over, throwing his little arm over Tubbo's shoulder.

Schlatt smiles. Tubbo will be safe, he will be happy and loved and fed and healthy. He walks away from the sleeping boys and meets Phil at the door. They hug again and before Schlatt leaves, he feels a firm hand on his shoulder. His eyes meet with Phil, stern and almost cold. 

"Schlatt, I love you, man. So, you better get a damn good job and take care of yourself. Pick yourself back up, mate. Just remember, I'll be here if you need me. Don't be afraid to ask," Schlatt hesitates and then nods. 

"One thing, Phil.. If this goes on for too long, don't tell him. I don't want him to know what happened tonight, please." Phil sighs and nods. 

"Goodnight, Schlatt."

He leaves the warm home and then cries when he gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried so many times while writing this. I got to the end and actually broke down in tears, I'm never doing something this bad again I can't take it
> 
> Maybe I'll write some Dad Schlatt/Dadza fluff to make up for this
> 
> Next is also pain, just at a lesser degree (personally)


	9. Blue Kiss (Schlatt/Wilbur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some internalized homophobia :D
> 
> Content warning I suppose: A bit of religious guilt, internalized homophobia and mentions of abuse I guess

Schlatt's heart raced. The poor teen's face lit up red. He could feel Wilbur's soft breaths on his own lips. Fear runs through his veins, giving him an internal cold. 

"Schlatt.." The voice makes the boy want to cry. His heart jumps in his throat. He wants this, he wants to push Will away, he wants to feel the taller's lips against his, he wants to get on his knees and pray for forgiveness. His head is a mess and Schlatt can only mutter out a very shaky-

"Wilbur.." Schlatt hated the way his voice sounded, so high-pitched, desperate even. It just made his situation worse. Will took his time, leaning in, ghosting their lips. Schlatt's hands shook by his sides. He could move, he could tell Will 'No'. But he was frozen and, before he knew it, Wilbur was kissing him.

And it was so surreal, so sweet. Wilbur brings a hand up to Schlatt's jaw, cupping his face so delicately. The feeling was so ethereal. It almost felt like time had slowed, just focusing on the two of them. Schlatt pushed back with a gentle force, silently begging for more. For more sweet touching, soft lips against his chewed and chapped ones.

Schlatt felt as if tears could well up in his eyes, they probably could. Never had he been treated with such kindness. Like he were a glass vase, a dainty flower. Held with two hands, as if Wilbur was scared to drop him.

It was nothing like the girls he forced himself to date in middle school and early high school. He thought if he dated them long enough he would eventually fall in love. Yeah, they were cute, but none looked at him the way Wilbur did. They didn't treat him with the same loving care he did. They didn't apologize first (or at all) after an argument, no matter how small. They left him at school parties for their friends. Meanwhile, Will was leaning by the food tables, waiting for Schlatt to wander over.

No matter what, Schlatt always came back to Wilbur. Wilbur was his home. He kept Schlatt grounded, made him feel safe when his own house felt so dangerous. No matter if his parents were screaming or his safety was being threatened, the one constant was Wilbur.

They pull away for air, breathing the same space as each other. Schlatt lets out a choked sound, trying to set his mind straight. "Will, w-" His best friend cuts off his words. Only then life finds its way to Schlatt's trembling hands. He presses them to Wilbur's chest, pulling away from the kiss when Wilbur didn't stop.

Wilbur reels back, both boys panting. Schlatt tries to make out words, but tears immediately struck his eyes and he choked. Wilbur feels Schlatt push against him and his stomach drops, and he feels even worse when the tears slip from Schlatt's eyes. Wilbur pulls off his friend and sits next to him. 

Schlatt hiccups, Wilbur shakes. "I- I'm so sorry, I shouldn't- I should.." Wilbur brings his fingers up to touch his lips, letting out a quivering breath. One last glance at Schlatt, Wilbur grabs his sweater and leaves the bedroom. He doesn't leave the house, no. He doesn't want to leave Schlatt. Wilbur slides down the door, hands over his mouth.

Wilbur sits and listens. He hears heavy breathing, and it killed him to know Schlatt was crying. Wilbur beats himself up over what he did. He hurt his best friend, the person he loved so much. It didn't matter that Schlatt had kissed him back, pushing up against Will, pleading for more. Wilbur implemented confusion and fear into Schlatt, and he doesn't know if he should go in and attempt to comfort him. 

There was a rustle of cloth and then whispers. Wilbur couldn't make out the words. Wilbur looks at the hallway walls. There's a clock and so many crosses. His heart sunk once again. The british boy stands on trembling legs, steadying himself as if an earthquake was happening. He touches the door knob, unable to hear the whispers then. Wilbur glances at the room next to Schlatt's. His dad slept in there. It was half-past midnight, the man was probably asleep. He had to wake up early the next day.

Wilbur pushes forward quietly, but the twisting knob still catches Schlatt's eyes. The door is wide open, Wilbur stands at the threshold. Schlatt is on his knees, clutching the rosary from his mom. Their eyes meet. Wilbur remains strong. He closes the door, visibly making Schlatt uncomfortable.

They watch each other. There wasn't much to say- or rather there was too much and neither could get it out. Wilbur moves forward and sits on Schlatt's bed, as far from the other as he could. Wilbur's family was never religious, his dad didn't even introduce the idea to the children. Just let them explore and believe in whatever they wanted to. Wilbur didn't believe in god. And whenever he humored the thought, he despised the existence. Sitting up above the clouds, letting his creations go to waste- hurt themselves and others, the planet they inhabited. It was sickening. If he was real, Wilbur didn't want to believe in him anyways.

Wilbur never cared when Schlatt talked about his beliefs. To each their own, Schlatt wasn't harming anyone with it. Except he was. Wilbur noticed whenever he held Schlatt's hand or got too close, Schlatt would get flustered and then angry. _Don't touch me, you weirdo_. On the bed, Wilbur recognized those same scared eyes. A puppy that's been abused, used and beaten. 

Schlatt breaks the contact, staring at his hands. Eventually, Schlatt stands up and hangs the rosary back on his dresser. He thinks about his mom, why she left; his dad and how he would kill Schlatt if he knew what had happened. And then Wilbur. He looks in the mirror and watches as Will stares back. Schlatt casts his eyes downwards again. It feels like an eternity has passed. It's painful for the two. 

Schlatt finally sighs and walks to the door, turning off the light. The moon was round and bright, peeking between his curtains. Schlatt climbs under the sheets, resting on his stomach away from Wilbur. Wilbur takes note that they're both still in their jeans. Schlatt hadn't even changed out of the sweater he wore that day. Wilbur looks at his backpack.

Will changes into his sweatpants, watching Schlatt's back the entire time. He knew the boy wasn't asleep. Normally, the two would stay up till three in the am, playing games and just chatting. Talking about the cute girls at school, but constantly finding their eyes back on the other, brushing off any names they brought up.

Wilbur slides under the covers, on the edge of the bed. He feels like they're an ocean away from each other, so far from each other than usual. Maybe they'll talk the next day, maybe they wont bring it up for years to come. Or maybe, just maybe, Wilbur can sweep Schlatt away for himself and teach himself to love himself. They'll look at the stars together, sit on the beach with the water washing up on their toes, they'll have a picnic under a big green tree. Wilbur's knows it's only a dream as of now, but one day he promises to at least try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during commercials when watching The Great Gatsby. I think Gatsby and Nick should've fallen in love. Forget Daisy Nick was in love with him the entire goddamn time
> 
> Also I really wanna write Glatt x Eret but godddd Eret's character is so,,, hard to grasp?? And Techno and Schlatt and another Dadschlatt and Pogbur gosh.. There's so much


	10. Panic 2 - Content Warning (Schlatt + Quackity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sequel to my previous TW Schlatt chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings!! Panic attack, lots of crying, hurt/comfort, traumatic flashbacks, heavy mention of self harm
> 
> Continue at your own risk
> 
> ~~  
> Song Recs:  
> Alligator Skin Boots - McCafferty, Jubilee Line - Wilbur Soot, Achilles Come Down - Gangofyouthsband

A suit jacket and red tie were thrown on the floor long ago, but the heat didn't stop. Schlatt gasped repeatedly, trying to swallow air, but none was getting through. Tears had slipped, making the breathing process even tougher. He felt so small, empty, overwhelmed. There was so much at once. His stomach ached and his throat was sore.

He was drowning. That's what it reminded him of. Of drifting out too far in the ocean, unable to swim in a regular pool, let alone the tall and strong waves crashing down on him. Schlatt hits the sides of his head, trying to shake the images from his head. He cries out loud, not able to breathe back in well.

He wants to scream. He does. Dark ocean blue covers his vision. He can feel rain pouring on him, wetting his fur and skin, his boat is long gone, taken away by the waves. He wants to slam his head against the desk next to him, but he can't move. 

He just sits and drowns. He can't breathe through his nose with how stuffed it is. Schlatt wraps his arms around his stomach, leaning forward on his knees till his nose bumped the hardwood flooring. He cries against it, feeling his breath push back up against his face. He lets out another tired and pained wail.

How does he release this? He just wants it to be over already. The torture has gone on long enough, but he doesn't feel any better. And this time there's no glass bottle to break and cut himself with. But there must be something in his desk. The crying ceases for a moment and Schlatt turns his head to look at his desk. Before Schlatt could sit up and look, his door creaks open. 

The president's heart drops. He felt sick. He only had one meal that day, was enduring a panic attack and constant sobbing, and someone came to witness it. Schlatt knew who it was, but he didn't want it to be true. Against his own will, Schlatt turns his head to other way and sees Quackity's black shoes and blue track pants. Just the image makes tears well up again. Nose back against the flooring, Schlatt didn't bother trying to hide himself this time. There was no covering up.

"Schlatt?" The voice was as small as Schlatt felt. Weak, trembled slightly. The ram shakes his head. He wants to yell at the other; he wants to tell him to leave, forget what he just saw and carry on like normal. Schlatt didn't want someone to care about him. He was a shitty, awful person. He deserved this. 

Quackity kneels in front of Schlatt and gently places his hands on Schlatt's shoulders. It just makes Schlatt curl up even more. "Schlatt, hey. Buddy, come on." Quackity rubs circles into Schlatt's back, calming the ram down a bit. 

"Go.." Schlatt manages to whisper. Quackity didn't catch it.

"What?"

"Go," Schlatt forces out, he can barely pull in air to say more, "Just leave me alone, please." It was a pathetic attempt. His voice trembled way too much, and considering the rest of the situation, Quackity was not going to leave. 

"No. Come on, just get up, let me help you."

"I don't want-!" Schlatt interrupts himself with a hard sob. Quackity wasn't the most fond of Schlatt, but they did have some good times. They got along easily, bantering back and forth so smoothly. Yeah, Schlatt was a dick _and_ a dictator, but Quackity couldn't just leave the poor man. He was sobbing, wailing on the floor of his office. Quackity pushes up on Schlatt's shoulders, encouraging him to sit up. 

A string of saliva that connected Schlatt's lips and the floor snapped. There was a small wet spot on the floor made up of saliva and tears. Schlatt really was letting it all out. Well, that's good, but it hurt Quackity to see the man many feared so vulnerable. Quackity shuffles close to Schlatt. Immediately, he puts a hand to Schlatt's neck and guides the man towards him. He lets Schlatt cry against his own neck, grimacing as he feels his skin start to wet from tears, but he wouldn't be able to will himself to pull away. 

Quackity starts to rock their bodies, shushing Schlatt gently. One hand played with Schlatt's hair and the other rubbed his back. Schlatt's arms moved from his waist to wrap around Quackity and grip onto the boy's hoodie. It was so so hot. Finally feeling calm enough, Schlatt unbuttons the buttons on his sleeve cuffs, and rolls them up a bit. He hugs Quackity again.

After a couple of minutes, Schlatt's breathing was regulated and the tears ceased. He still hiccuped a bit. Quackity pulls away first. He keeps his arms on Schlatt, but lets himself look at Schlatt's face. Hesitantly, the ram looks up at his VP. Schlatt looked so broken. Tear and snot streaks, puffy and pink-rimmed eyes, red and somewhat swollen lips. 

Schlatt leans back, pull his arms away, using one hand to wipe at his nose. His gaze averted away already, not being able to stand eye contact for much longer. His arms drop. Quackity looks down. Schlatt's shirt is crinkled. The top buttons are undone, his accessories are all taken off, and his sleeves are rolled up. 

"Schlatt?" The man tiredly looks at his associate, and follows the boy's gaze. Fuck. Quackity saw the long scar that went all the way along Schlatt's forearm wrist. Just when he thought it was over, it's starting again. The pit in his stomach returns.

"Quackity. Leave." Quackity quickly looks up. 

"What? No, it's okay-"

"Quackity, stop, just leave!" Schlatt shuffles away from Quackity and shifts to bring his knees to his chest. His breathing went unsteady again, his hands shook and went cold. He just wanted to curl up and die, why couldn't the world just end him already?

"No, I'm not leaving you," Schlatt presses his ears against his head, trying to block out the voice, "I'm going to help you." Schlatt violently shakes his head, feeling tears well up again. He was surprised he still had any left to give. 

"Stop being nice!" Schlatt yelled with guttural tone to it. Two pairs of eyes watched each other. Schlatt looked almost crazed. But the anger dissipated quickly turning to fear and sadness. "Stop it! Just fucking hurt me already," Schlatt curled up more into a ball, as if Quackity couldn't touch or see him if he was small enough, "Please, just hurt me, stop being nice.." 

He was so scared, Quackity finally caught onto that. He watched as Schlatt buried his nose between his knees, hands still stuck to his ears. He almost looked like a child, it was so sad. And Quackity didn't know what to do. Emotions were never his strong suit. He was good with jokes and making light of situations, but he couldn't do that with this. It would just be insensitive and cruel. His friend is obviously hurting so bad.

Quackity sat for too long just watching in confusion. He wracked his brain for what to do. Hugging will probably make Schlatt spiral even further, but Quackity couldn't just leave. He wanted to show he cared without stepping over the boundaries. One more glance at the president. He really looked like a kid.. Curled up in a ball, hands over his ears. 

"Schlatt," his voice was soft, but the ram didn't move, "Do you wanna go to bed?" It takes a few seconds but Schlatt looks up eventually, cheek pressed against his knees.

"What?" He asks in the smallest voice Quackity's ever heard. It was so soft it competed against Niki's voice. Nevermind that though, Quackity brings a smile to his face. 

"You must exhausted, I can't imagine." Quackity moves so he's just on one knee and holds a hand out. "Come on, let's go to bed." Schlatt watches Quackity's hand as if it were going to bite him. He raises his scarred arm, fear written on his face again. Quackity gives him a reassuring nod. Finally, his hand settles on Quackity's open palm. Quackity closes his fingers around Schlatt's hand and stands up.

Shakily, Schlatt follows. His whole body ached. Yeah, the bed sounded fantastic now. Quackity guided him down the hall and to the bedroom. He sits Schlatt on the bed and moves to the dresser that held a mirror above. 

"Go ahead and undress, I'll get you some pj's." It felt weird, but Schlatt really didn't want to argue. He stayed nonverbal and just did as Quackity obligated. He held his clothes in a ball over his boxers, waiting for the new pair to be handed to him. They exchange sets. A pale yellow sweater and dark sleep pants, comfy. Quackity placed the work clothes into the laundry basket, not turning around until he didn't hear clothing rustles anymore.

"You good?" He asks and turns around. Schlatt couldn't connect their gazes - he hasn't since he balled up. He just nods and then pushes himself backwards on the bed, slowly getting situated under the covers.

Quackity turns the lights down just so it isn't pitch black. "Do you want me to go now or stay?" Schlatt knows the answer already, but it takes so much energy just to speak.

"Stay." He wanted to get out more, but couldn't will himself to. Quackity makes his way to the bed, toeing off his shoes before climbing in next to Schlatt.

"Alright, buddy." They've never done this before, and it wasn't even like they were laying next to each other. Quackity just sat next to Schlatt's laying form, just for company. But it was still foreign to the both of them.

Already falling asleep, Schlatt grabs a soft hold of Quackity's hand. Somehow that felt less intimate than laying next to each other. Quackity didn't mind at all really. It actually made him smile a bit. He curls his fingers around Schlatt's hand and stays while the ram falls asleep. 

Quackity gives it a few minutes before he slowly gets off the bed. There was plenty to do even as Schaltt is asleep. This wasn't a situation they can just gloss over and ignore in the morning. They can't just go back to work after this, that would be impossible for the duck. 

Quackity grabs his phone from his hoodie pocket and texts Tubbo and Fundy. They were asleep surely, but they'll see when they wake up. He tells them not to come in tomorrow, stay away from the white house. Quackity then makes his way back to the office to find Schlatt's phone and turn off the morning alarm.

He just wanted to have the day for him and Schlatt to talk, no matter how the man felt the next day. Schlatt deserved kindness after this, yes, but Quackity needed to be firm with it. Obviously, being cared for isn't something Schlatt is used to. Quackity just wanted to change that, at least a bit. 

Finally, sleep caught up to the VP with a yawn. Everything was settled, so Quackity headed to his own room to hit the pillows. He falls asleep thinking about his president. How broken he looked and how sad he sounded. It was nearly heart-breaking.

'No more', he thought. He doesn't know how many times Schlatt has hurt himself or cried when the others weren't around, but Quackity can't have his powerful dictator of a friend do that anymore. No more hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta write an Age Regression Schlatt now after this or animal regression cause comfort characters amiright?


	11. Awakened (Glatt/Technoblade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glatt has frequent nightmares, Techno helps

Schlatt wakes up with a sharp gasp. He doesn't immediately recognize his surroundings. Ghostbur isn't by his side like usual. Did he leave Schlatt? Why would he do that? Where is Schlatt? 

He's in a dark and small room. There's a bell and some bookshelves. He's at Techno's attic. Schlatt scrambles on his knees to the ladder and shakily climbs down. It's dark, but Techno is up, looking in his chests. His ear twitches and he turns his head. 

"Schlatt? What are you doing up?" Schlatt hesitates. His hands are shaking, his ears are completely pulled back and he looks so scared. Techno shuts the chest and cautiously takes a step towards the ghost. "Schlatt? What happened?"

"Where's Ghostbur? He- he's supposed to be here, he's supposed to be with me. Where did he go?" The behavior from Alive Schlatt and Glatt still amazes Techno. 

"He went out with Phil. They had to look at something with Eret-"

"This late?" Techno's sighs and Schlatt's sudden loudness. But he couldn't let himself be annoyed, Schlatt was obviously panicking over something.

"They said it couldn't wait till morning. What do you need? Why are you panicking?" Techno takes another step, happy when he doesn't see Schlatt flinch or wearily watch him. Techno really made Schlatt nervous when they first were getting to know each other. Even Techno would admit, he was a little rough on Schlatt, considering he had lost his memory. 

"I-I need Ghostbur, I had a nightmare, he was supposed to be here with me." A shaky hand rubs Schlatt's face, combing his hair back and touching his ears, as if he was feeling to check he was real. To keep himself grounded. He's pulled from his muddled thoughts when a large hand touches his shoulder.

"It's just me, Schlatt. Come on, let's go back upstairs." Techno gently leads to ghost back up the ladder and sits down on the pile of blankets and pillows. Schlatt slowly lays down on his side, trembling limbs making it harder than normal. "What does Ghostbur do when you have nightmares?"

"He, um.. He usually cuddles me, but you don't have to, just.." He rolled his fingers into fists, trying to find the right words without making Techno uncomfortable. "Just, uh.. Hold my hand?" Techno shrugged to himself and grabs a hold of the hand Schlatt put out. Schlatt sighs, breath quivering. He pulls on Techno's hand, resting his head on Techno's forearm as both hands held Techno's

"Alright, fine, come here." Techno shifts to laying down position and pats his chest. Schlatt immediately nudges himself under Techno's arm, relaxing when it pulls over his shoulders. It was quiet for a bit, Techno actually found himself growing tired. 

"I'm sorry." Techno's eyes blink open. He glances down at the top of Schlatt's head. "You didn't have to do this." Techno pats Schlatt's hair, closing his eyes again.

"You don't have to apologize. A simple 'thank you' would suffice." A happier hum comes from Schlatt. 

"Thank you, Techno."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna write more of these two cause I love them so much, they make me so soft


	12. Pain (Quackity + Schlatt)R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I already updated today but this is super short, so I might as well post it
> 
> I also literally couldn't think of a title so yeah, pian

"Schlatt, close your eyes" He did. "I want you to imagine yourself as a child. He's sitting right in front of you, okay?."

"Okay?"

"Tell him he's worthless." 

"What?" Schlatt blinks his eyes open in confusion. 

"Close your eyes. Look at yourself and tell him he's worthless." Schlatt closed his eyes again and grimaced at how firm Quackity's voice turned. "Tell him he deserves to die. Look him in the fucking eyes and tell him that he should die alone, in pain."

Schlatt looked down at his child self. They both held the same scared eyes. Schlatt kneels down and looks with sympathy. His eyes gazed over the baby nubs that would grow into heavy horns. Schlatt opens his eyes again.

"Quackity, what is this?" 

"What? Is it hard to do?"

"Of fucking course it is." He was a kid, that was fucking cruel. 

"Then don't do it to yourself now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, if y'all have ideas, share 'em. I absolutely must say I most likely won't write them, but it could be interesting and I might be able to branch off some ideas idk


	13. Single (Glatt + Quackity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day to everyone spending it alone!
> 
> Have some Glatt and Quackity :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted this to the wrong book whoops-

Well this was awkward. It was obvious Schlatt was chasing Quackity's affections.. How was Quackity going to break to him? He looked so sweet, so happy just to be near Quackity. The ghost tilts his head and frowns when he notices the discomfort on Quackity's expression.

"Alex?" Quackity silently curses Schlatt for using his real name. "What's wrong?" Quackity looks up at Schlatt, sighing at how confused he  
seemed.

"Uhm, Schlatt.." Quackity looks into the pale eyes of Schlatt. Baby blue, no longer the scarlet red. "I'm sorry to say it, but I'm actually dating someone. Actually, two people.." God, this was even more awkward than before. Quackity couldn't will himself to look back into the pretty blue eyes. The silence was sad.

It was obvious Schlatt had his feelings for Quackity restored with his amnesia. He picked Quackity his favorite flower, smiled around him always, touched him a lot (platonically, sure, but he didn't do it to other people). But Quackity couldn't look at Schlatt that way after the abuse, _and_ he was already in a relationship.

"Who?"

"Karl and Sapnap.."

"Oh," was all that came from Schlatt. It was sad and sounded like he just finally realized something. There was a pause. He was thinking. "Well, I don't remember them."

"Well.. You could meet them if you want?" Schlatt makes a small noise. It sounded like a laugh, but it was truly humorless. He shakes his head.

"You know, I'm gonna take a rain check on that, yeah? Umm, I'm okay for now." The ghost shivers, eyes opening back up with tears. He sniffles and gives a snigger, making Quackity wince.

"I'm.." Quackity suppresses the urge to apologize, there truly was no reason to. He supposes he feels bad for the ram. He's tailed behind Quackity, saying how most of his memories are built on his and Quackity's relationship. He remembers their dates, winning the election, small moments of pure joy and laughter and... other things they did together. And then Quackity just now drops the news that he's not up for grabs.

"It's cool!" Schlatt puts his hands up, as if he figured what Quackity was going to do. "It's fiine," he swats a hand gently. "You're, um.. how long?"

"Just a little bit after you died." A couple of months. Schlatt blinks when the tears feel too full, but he suppresses them. He laughs, trying to trick his body into thinking he's happy. He laughs again when it doesn't work.

"That's so cool!" He tries, trying so hard to make sure he doesn't sound hurt. "That's awesome, dude. That's super cool, just the coolest. I'm so happy for you." He waves his hand again.

"Schlatt, seriously, you don't have to pretend. We don't have to talk about this." Schlatt stops the fake smiling and laughing. He just stares now with a sad frown. He takes a deep breath.

"Was I that bad?" Quackity's breath holds for a second before breathing out softly. He swallows, mouth opening to answer, but no words leave him. "I was so bad that.. I was that easy to get over?" Schlatt's shoulders sag and he lowers himself to the wood flooring, planting his feet on the ground.

He waits, not feeling any better as the seconds tick by so slowly. He knows the answer already, but he needs to hear it. He knew he was bad, but his memories were real, right? They loved each other, at least at some point. They were fiance's! They kissed and held each other and laughed and loved! They loved each other!

They loved each other.

Quackity sighs, shoulders sagging with guilt.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Schlatt. Sucks to be a comfort character huh?
> 
> Also, there is literally only one chapter that doesn't have Schlatt in this book, including the chapters that haven't been written. Next, there's some Schlatt + Tubbo and a finale to the Quackity and Schlatt thing, some more Techno and Schlatt and yeah :)


	14. Panic 3 (Schlatt+Quackity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Part to the SchlattQuackity panic attack mini series thing NOW with age regression
> 
> Songs: Alligator Skin Boots-McCafferty, Freaks-Surf Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: Panic attacks, flashbacks, mentions of child abuse, childhood trauma, self loathing

Schlatt's trembling hands searched through his desk drawers. There were no sharp items and no alcohol, not since the day with Quackity. Fuck. Schlatt was angry at himself for showing such weakness. Quackity saw him crying on his fucking floor, how goddamn stupid was that? So fucking pathetic and stupid, so fucking dumb. The mental berating drew a dry sob from Schlatt.

_Don't fucking cry, jesus, you're so sad. What the hell is wrong with you?_

Schlatt knew it wasn't healthy, anyone with two brain cells would know. But it's all _he_ knew. He's never received positive criticism. It was always _Act like a real man_ and _Stop that damn crying or you're sleeping outside tonight_.

He was such a nuisance as a child, it's no wonder his mom left. Schlatt thinks about that. And then laughs. How sad. His mom left him alone with an abusive man, and here Schlatt was wanting _his mommy_. He craved for maternal love. Pets for his hair, soft words spoken as he's being held. He can't remember what it feels like anymore.

Finally, the first tears slip. He seemed to cry a lot on the floor in his office. No way to numb himself and no one to care for him. He was so lonely. So incredibly lonely. Schlatt figured he was destined to die this way. On the floor of his office, hand clutching his chest before his heart stops beating. He'll collapse and they'll find his body the next day. He's entertained the thought more times than he'd like to admit. 

He leans against the drawers and pulls his knees up to his chest. He wants to cry more, let it all out. _It's healthy, don't worry about it_ , he hears Quackity say. Schlatt places his nose between his knees again, shaking hands on the sides of his legs. A ball. 

He shuts his eyes and the feeling comes back. His father's yelling, the cold night air, heavy smoke infecting his lungs. Quivering breaths turns into soft cries. His muscles tense and relax repeatedly, stomach already sore.

Schlatt rocks himself, desperate for comfort that he could only receive from himself. He feels chills up his spine. He hears dogs barking, crickets chirping. He remembers how dark it was, the moon was half full. The loud thud of a door opening only set off Schlatt more. Hands immediately go to his ears, but he can feel the floorboards creaking with footsteps. He doesn't hear his name being said.

"I'm sorry!" The sobbing boy flinches and moves away from the hand that brushed against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, it was an accident. I'll stop, I'm sorry, please." He shrinks more when a gentle hand touches his knee. 

"Schlatt, it's okay. Look at me." Schlatt ignores the voice, too scared to make eye contact. "Schlatt," a stern voice comes through, "Look at me." Schlatt blinks his eyes open, vision blurry from the tears. 

"I'm sorry, please let me i-" Schlatt stops when he sees Quackity sitting in front of him. "Quackity?" Schlatt looks around the room. "Where am I..?"

"You're in your office- Did you drink?" Quackity didn't smell the unfortunately-familiar scent of whiskey and there was no bottle in the room. Schlatt hums and shakes his head. 

"'m not allowed." Quackity gently reaches a hand up, making sure it's okay with Schlatt first. He wipes the tears away, heart clenching when Schlatt immediately leans in his touch. 

"That's right, that's good of you, Schlatt." The ram's eyes open up, watery and full of an innocence that Quackity still didn't understand. Schlatt was so big and powerful, but, behind closed doors, he was a broken vase trying to fix himself with tape. "Do you wanna go to bed?" Schlatt shakes his head.

"Not tired." Quackity recognizes the small voice again. There's a few seconds of silence, Quackity trying to figure out what to do next. He snaps out of his thoughts when a hand tugs at his suit sleeve. "I'm hungry." Schlatt mentions with pulled back ears and a lowered head. He looked ashamed to be saying that.

"Alright, that's okay," Quackity reassures, and he's glad he did when Schlatt seems to smile a bit. "Come on, let's get up then." Quackity helps Schlatt up, which is hard when Schlatt is much bigger than him. "Do you wanna change first? That suit can't be all that comfortable." Schlatt quickly nods. The suit felt bad when he was like this. It only reminded him of the stress and responsibility he held.

Quackity helps Schlatt to his bedroom, Schlatt even seemed to insist on hand-holding. They're lucky to not see Tubbo or Fundy wandering down the halls. The work day wasn't over just yet. though, Fundy tended to avoid Schaltt at all costs anyways. 

"You wanna help pick out your clothes this time?" Schlatt happily agrees. His dresser is full of fuzzy pj's and big sweaters. In the bottom drawer, Schlatt pulls out a pair of furry pants with a cartoon character of some sort on them and then a big, pale yellow sweater. Even on a wide man like Schlatt, it still hung and showed his collarbones. Quackity took his chance to take off his tie and jacket suit in the meantime. 

Schlatt dresses himself, though a bit messily. When he's all ready, he looks up at Quackity with a proud smile. Quackity smiles back. "Good job! Now, lets go get some food, yeah?" Quackity helps the toddler up again and walks down the hallway and stairs. "You know what you want for dinner, buddy?"

Quackity wasn't fond of calling Schlatt any pet or nicknames, but they seemed to make Schlatt happy in these moments. 

"Macaroni?" Schlatt looks at Quackity to make sure it was okay. They both remembered that Tubbo had a little stash in the cupboards. Surely the kid wouldn't mind, right? 

"Uhh, sure. We can do that." The sun was going down, the end of the work day. Quackity sat Schlatt at the island counter. He sat on a tall stool, ears flicking now and then with happiness.

It was strange, to Quackity, at least. Just a little bit ago, Schlatt was apologizing and panicking over something Quackity couldn't grasp. To Schlatt, he felt safe. He had already mostly forgotten the anxiety attack and flashbacks earlier. Quackity was always so kind to him. He was careful with Schlatt, making sure he didn't flinch at movements and was comfortable. 

Light footsteps down the stairs caught the attention of both Schlatt and his caregiver. Fundy. "I'm going home!" He called, grabbing his jacket before turning towards the kitchen. Well, this was a strange sight. 

"G'night!" Schlatt waved at the fox, who didn't return the sentiment. He eyed Schaltt up and down, he doesn't remember ever not seeing him in that stupid suit. 

"Yeah, goodnight." Fundy leaves, not caring enough to question the situation further. Well, that's one member they don't have to worry about. Tubbo should be coming down to eat next. He didn't have a home in Manburg, so he lived in the White House (when he didn't feel safe enough to visit Pogtopia).

Finally, the food was all mixed and ready. Just as Schlatt was about to start complaining about his stomach, Quackity sets a bowl in front of him. Schlatt lets out a big gasp and immediately digs in, thanking Quackity with a full mouth. 

"Hey, don't choke, okay? You're inhaling it, jeez." Schlatt takes note and nods, trying his best to remember to actually chew and take his time. Padded footsteps catch Quackity's attention. Tubbo stood in the threshold, taking time to especially notice Schlatt. But he's learned not to question his president. 

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Schlatt ignores Tubbo, completely focused on filling his tummy. Quackity presses a finger to his lips and walks over to Tubbo. 

"Too much to explain right now, but just be nice and be normal right now, okay?" Quackity whispers to Tubbo. The teen was obviously confused, but wouldn't question it. Quackity pulled away. "I hope you don't mind us eating your macaroni, he was craving it. But there's enough for all of us."

"Oh, not a problem at all, Big Q." Quackity pats Tubbo's shoulder and walks back over to the pot to get his own bowl. Tubbo followed after.

All three sat at the counter and ate. Schlatt finished first and tugged on Quackity's sleeve again. "I want more.." He was quiet, but still caught Tubbo's attention. Tubbo took time tagain o look over Schlatt. He was quiet, eating macaroni and seemed happy for once. Tubbo usually only saw him drunk and absolutely miserable. It was a nice change of pace. 

Quackity didn't deny Schlatt another bowl, he may have been in a child's mindspace, but he was a very big man physically. The silence was comfortable, just forks scraping against bowls. It was a nice, cool night. The moon shown brightly, lighting up the night sky. It was pretty to Tubbo, but Schlatt had to keep his gaze away from any window still.

Finally, all the boys were done. Tubbo would've loved to spend more time with this Schlatt, but Quackity gently insisted that Schlatt stays with him for tonight. He still didn't have enough experience for when Schlatt got like this. Tubbo agreed. Schlatt was obviously fairly harmless at this moment, but Quackity wasn't sure what could trigger Schlatt or not. He wanted to get to know Little Schlatt before playing or watching something with him. It was still fairly early in the night, only a few hours before Quackity insisted on Schlatt sleeping. He really didn't want the ram staying up till three in the morning again. 

In the bedroom, Quackity shut the door and watched Schlatt plop on his big bed. "So.." He started, but stopped when Schlatt replaced his dopey smile with a confused look. Schlatt shifts onto his stomach and looks under the small space under his bed. He reaches under and pulls out something. Quackity's eyes light up.

"Ooh, what do you have there, bud?" Schlatt seemed hesitant to talk about it. He held a plushie to his chest, it was just a sheep, obviously old. It's wool was rough and it didn't seem fluffy, probably from many nights of being squished. Quackity sits next to Schlatt on the bed.

"Uh. Sh- ..Sheep." 

"Is that his name?" Schlatt nods. Well, he never was that creative of a man. 

"That's so cool. Can I pet him?" Schlatt nods and holds the toy out. Quackity pets the fake fleece. Quackity asks him more questions and they talk. It was a little awkward at first, Schlatt was really quiet and didn't talk much. But, with Quackity being so interested and welcoming with Schlatt's mindset and toys and interests, he grew more confident and excited. 

Schlatt was telling a story about a butterfly he had befriended, getting interrupted with a yawn. "I-I took him home 'nd, uh.. I took him h.." 

"Schlatt?" Quackity waved a hand in front of Schlatt as he seemed to just stop working. Schlatt's innocent eyes blinked up at Quackity.

"I can't r'member after.." He was so excited to tell the story, it made him sad. And then another yawn caught him.

"Well, uh, maybe you'll remember in the morning? You should get to bed. And I don't wanna hear you saying you're not tired, you've been yawning for a while now." Schlatt pouted, but didn't put up a fight. He held Sheep to his chest. Quackity pulled off the bed and turned off the lights. He noticed Schlatt still hadn't moved. "Come on, Schlatt. Let me tuck you in." Schlatt scoffed and begrudgingly moved under the covers. 

Quackity tucks Schlatt under the blanket, making sure he's comfortable. He gives Schlatt a few head pats and smiles a bit wider when Schlatt yawns again. "Quackity?" His voice had changed a bit. It was less soft and sounded like his usual rough voice. But, he still looked down and put on his kind smile.

"Yeah, Buddy"? A small laugh comes from Schlatt. 

"Can, um.. Can you stay tonight?" It was an odd request, but only considering his voice wasn't so small anymore. It was scratchy and deep, like normal Schlatt. "I don't wanna have a bad dream."

"Uhm.. Sure, man." Quackity had kicked his shoes off a while ago, and he didn't want to ask normal Schlatt for a pair of pajamas to sleep in. He climbed in, laying on his bed, not sure how to act anymore. Schlatt sensed his uneasiness and just laughed at it gently. 

He latched onto Quackity's arm and nuzzled against his shoulder. Quackity's face heated up, trying his best to relax under the hold. The pressure in his chest relieved a bit when Schlatt whispered.

"Thank you, for tonight." Schlatt was never one for _please_ and _thank you's_ , so Quackity's heart really swelled a bit. It felt good to be appreciated and useful. Quackity thought of saying nothing back and just letting the joy sink in, but he couldn't leave it.

"Anytime you need, man." Schlatt pretended to be asleep, but was barely able to keep his smile hidden. He hated people caring for him. It felt wrong. Half of the time, he needed just something to keep himself from falling apart. That _something_ usually turning out to be alcohol and treating others poorly. It was hard getting used to kindness like this. Schlatt never once mentioned age regression to Quackity, nor did he ever ask Quackity to help him. Quackity was doing it out of the kindness of his own heart, and that was enough for Schlatt to think that things just might get better.

If he only stops hiding himself from others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooo I've got an animal regression shot next and then whatever after. I love Schlatt hurt/comfort so so much man, it's so good. I need to write something other than Schlatt though lmao. There's only one chapter without him, man. I just love him too much
> 
> I don't know what to write though, my head is empty. It is only Schlatt..


	15. Arrow (Schlatt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this Immediately after I posted the last chapter
> 
> Songs: Fentanyl - McCafferty, Arrow in the Heart - Mike Krol

Schlatt's trembling hand reached up. His fingers gently touched the scar on his chest. The arrow just barely missed his heart. Alex had walked away, right? He really left. He was all Schlatt had left, and Schlatt just ruined it. 

He smiles. Schlatt dryly laughs and pushes his fingers against his skin. He laughs harder, despite not finding any humor int he situation. So, he presses further. His hand goes up to his hair and grips it tightly. He ignores the burning of his scalp. Schlatt hunches over, giggling and hiccuping painfully.

The president draws back and sighs. His back aches and his head hurts. Had he drunk water that day? Ah, it didn't matter. Schlatt sleeps in the bed on his stage. It was cold, but that didn't matter to him. 

Alex leaving was all the man could think about, but that was it. He never tried to think of a solution, how he could've done better. Everything was too far gone. That's fine. That's the way it was meant to be. Someone had to be sad and angry all the time, right? Schlatt will take that sacrifice. It's okay. He was never meant to be happy.

~~~~~~~

Idk man but I feel like Schlatt's character could've been used to really show how mental illnesses can really fuck someone up so bad. And it can get to the point where all they know is pain, so they don't even want to get better, because that would mean changing. And change is scary.   
So, they just continue to sabotage their relationships and themselves until finally they're alone. And when they're alone, they don't think they have anything left, so they just let life go.  
Depression can really fuck people if it's goes unhelped and I strongly see that resembling in Schlatt's character, so that's really the main reason why I write so much angst for him. He deserves it and I miss his character everyday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a schlannie, sue me


	16. Admire (Schlatt/Quackity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Honey and Glass on repeat. They admire each other silently.

I envy him. He’s so perfect in so many ways. So many ways I wish I could be. He smiles and laughs. He’s the life of the party, and everyone loves him.

I’m watching him right now. He’s down in Manburg, chatting business with Nikki about her bakery. She’s smiling. I can't do that. 

He must be so easy to love. He’s so obedient and he listens. So happy. And so beautiful. He doesn’t have freckles or ugly self-inflicted scars. It’s so often he takes off his shirt, yet I can’t step out of my bedroom without a long sleeve. 

I get lost in my own thoughts and whiskey. The door to my office opens up. Quackity. I smile at him. He’s holding papers with a wider grin than mine. Perfect teeth and pink lips. 

He sits next to me and shows the signature Nikki signed. He goes on about the construction that will be happening on the property. I try to listen, I really do. But my eyes travel elsewhere. 

The black hair sticking out from the beanie. His hands are small and he’s short and cute. He makes everyone comfortable and happy. Making jokes and making people smile. He’s so comforting. 

I crave his patience. How easy-going he is. Funny and kind. He’s gentle and truly cares about others. He is so perfect.

~~~~~~

While talking about the documents and bakery construction, I notice his eyes. I notice how they gaze over my face and body. My hair, my lips, hands and legs. 

I always wonder what he’s thinking in those moments. He does it often, nearly every time we chat. Is he listening at all? Is he processing my words, or are his thoughts more than platonic? I hope so. 

But I don’t think so. Schlatt is incredible. He’s smart and so strong. I’m small and weak. I’m dumb. He looks down on me, he has to. How could he not? 

I stand up, ready to leave as I awaited his response. Praise. He praised me. Told me he’s thankful I handled the situation so well. My heart.. Prime, it’s so fast and it’s hard to breathe..

I stutter out a thank you and smile like an idiot. His smile is warm. It’s so welcoming. His eyes are gentle and the way he’s looking up at me...

I push the thoughts to the back of my mind and duck my head. I mutter out another thank you and leave the office. End of the work day. I eat dinner, waste time on my guitar, and then go to sleep.

The next morning he’s giving an announcement about the festival. I’m standing by his side. I’m watching him. His voice is so calm. 

He’s such a collected person, I’m jealous of it. He stands tall and confident. His voice booms, and it’s not just because of the speakers. 

I envy him. His ability to handle a stressful situation with a level head. To think critically and outside the box. Meanwhile, I stress to the point I can’t even begin a solution. 

And he’s so comforting. He puts his hand on my shoulder and speaks in a hushed tone. He's so much kinder than anyone would think. He has a soft spot, I admire it. He notices hard work and respects it. It's how we've gotten so far with Manburg. He's a good president.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two love, respect and admire each other silently. I'm gonna have a follow up in this style. They're cute and yearn


	17. Paperwork (Tubbo + Schlatt)SZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some animal regression! Also, please read the end notes

Bonk!   
Bonk!  
Bonk!

Tubbo quickly noticed the faint knocking. It quickly became annoying. He stands up from his desk and abandons the papers in front of him. He follows the knocking down the hallway to Schlatt’s office. He stands in front of the door. 

Sure, Schlatt and his relationship had gotten better over the past month or so, but Schlatt was still intimidating. And why was there knocking? The guy could use the door handle obviously. Tubbo sighs and decided to further his investigation. He grabs the handle and pushed forward. 

When open, Tubbo looks around before gazing downwards to a small white ram. They watched each other, Tubbo slowly putting the puzzle pieces together. 

“Oh, hey, Big Man!” He wasn’t patronizing the sheep, it was just his usual nickname for Schlatt. The ram looked up at Tubbo innocently. Was he banging his head on the door this whole time? He _was_ too short to reach the handle. Not to mention that his hooves wouldn't be able to turn the knob. Tubbo knelt down, putting his hands up when the sheep backs up

“It’s okay. It’s me, Tubbo.” He puts a hand forward. Schlatt moves forward timidly, sighing softly when Tubbo pets his head. The hand moved behind Schlatt’s ear, and he feels so relaxed already. 

“Big Q is out with Fundy at the moment, I’m the only one here.” Oh shit. “Is there anything you need? Food? Sleep?” Schlatt shakes his head and presses his forehead to Tubbo’s hand again. Tubbo sits and pets Schlatt again. Is this just what he wanted? 

“Uhh.” Tubbo pulls his hand back. “I have work to do, you told me to get it done by tonight. Do you wanna come sit with me?” Schlatt thinks for a second. There was no way he would’ve said ‘no’, but hesitation always got the best of him. The ram nods and Tubbo smiles. “Alright then, come along.”

Schlatt follows the boy down the hallway. Tubbo nudged his door open and watched the ram trot over and hop onto his desk. He makes sure not to knock over the ink bottle and settles down. Tubbo smiles and sits down. He knew hybrids could switch from hybrid and full animal forms, but he’s never actually witnessed it in person. It was kind of neat.

The two barely interact. Tubbo just does his paperwork and Schlatt lays on the desk, occasionally peeping his eye open to watch the boy work. 

It was really nice, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a non con scene with Glatt and Vilbur, but I'm hesitant to post it here. Should I just post here? Add it to my Schlatt and Pogbur series?
> 
> Probably the second one because I enjoyed writing it and will probably do more. So, if you're interested in that type of stuff, look out for that


	18. Safe (Schlatt/Eret)

Schlatt grimaces at the lips on his neck. The praises and compliments whispered against his skin. It still felt wrong.. He didn't deserve this. He whines a bit.

"You're so beautiful, Schlatt," Eret mumbled.

"Mm, stop it," Eret raises a brow, "please." They pulled back and look up at Schlatt, ears pulled back. He looked nervous. Eret rubs Schlatt's back. 

"What's wrong?" Schlatt shifts on their lap. Definitely nervous. He stutters quite a bit, causing Eret more confusion. They cup his cheek and have their eyes meet. "Darling, what is it?" Schlatt looks away.

"I don't.. want that." They're taken aback, not quite understanding.

"Wh... What?"

"It makes me.. It doesn't feel good." Eret looks up at Schlatt, trying to interpret his words. They didn't want to take anything out of context. They knew Schlatt had a problem with his self-worth and image. They press their hands against his back, urging him to continue. He sighs. "The neck kissing and the compliments. It just.. I don't-"

_I don't deserve it._

"I'm not comfortable yet," he manages out quickly, letting out a breath he'd been holding. 

"Okay." Schlatt looks up. Eret smiles. "That's okay. I don't want to push your boundaries, I understand." It's relieving to hear. "What do you want to do then?"

"Can we just.. cuddle? And watch a movie or something?" Eret smiles and kisses Schlatt's cheek. 

"Of course." They bite a pet name back and Schlatt slides off their lap. He elects to having one leg on top of their and his head on their shoulder. The remote was tossed to the side a while ago. Eret reaches over and grabs it.

They watch a movie. A stupid romcom, mostly making fun of it during its runtime. They groan at cliche scenes and laugh at cheesy gestures. The energy was comfortable. Schlatt felt safe. It was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super fucking short I know. I've got multiple wips right now and don't have a lot on the mind


	19. McDonalds (Schlatt + Tubbo + Tommy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of Dadschlatt but he fathers both Tommy and Tubbo

"Daaaaad, I want McDonalds!" Schlatt sighs and grips the wheel. Tommy had been begging for McDonalds since he picked the boys up from school. He planned on just taking them home and cooking a homemade meal, but his son had other ideas.

"Tommy, McDonalds is on the other side of town, okay? That takes time and gas." Tommy shrugged.

"So? You can pay for that." Schlatt sighs again and looks back when he reaches a red light. Him and Tommy hold eye contact until Tommy breaks it to look at the light turning green. Schlatt silently curses the kid for being so obnoxious, but also too smart for his age.

Schlatt considers it and looks in the rear-view mirror at his little brunette ram. "Tubbs? You want Mcdonalds?" Tubbo and Schlatt ignore Tommy's insistent nodding.

"Umm.. yeah." Polite as ever. Schlatt exhales quickly and nods, turning into a neighborhood they didn't belong to.

"Alright, kids, you're getting McDonalds for dinner." Schlatt wouldn't admit it so openly, but Tommy's cheering melted his heart. It was hard, but he had good kids. And even small moments like this made it all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, it's short I know, but I really really wanted to post something and I only have WIPS right now :(


	20. Bust Your Kneecaps (Frankenstein!Schlatt/Quackity?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings !!!!
> 
> Manipulation/Gaslighting  
> Physical/Mental Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bust Your Kneecaps - Pomplamoose
> 
> Frankenstein Schlatt!

"You never intended to help me. I can't believe I'm just realizing this, holy shit." Schlatt runs his hands through his hair, ends split and burned black. He glances at Quackity. He just looked annoyed. What the fuck is wrong with him? 

"Schlatt, you lost your memory, alright? I know what's best for you!" Schlatt scoffed, trying to find his words. He didn't have much to go on truthfully. He knew they were married, the gold ring burned his skin. 

"No! Alex, you're fucking hurting me! That's what your fucking doing!" Alex hitched for a second. He always hated how Schlatt raised his voice. It still made him want to scrunch into a ball and hide. But he had the power now.

"Schlatt, shut up." His voice was stern. He placed a hand in his coat pocket, thumb fiddling with the knob on the controller. "You don't know what your talk-"

"No!" Schlatt's voice caused Alex to flinch. He looks up at the monster he created. "I know exactly what I'm talking about!" Schlatt's voice was guttural and loud as he took advances towards Alex. In that moment, Alex saw President Schlatt.

He didn't see the zombie he called his husband. He saw a one-sided relationship. A man who didn't believe Alex could form a coherent idea. A man who only saw Alex as leverage. Just a nuisance who stuck to his side. A toy he could use when he got bored and throw in the bin when tired of it. 

Fear struck Alex in that moment, and he pressed the button. He watches Schlatt's knees buckle and fall forwards. Alex watches with shaky breath. Schlatt's body trembled violently, sparks flying from the bolts on his neck. He listens to Schlatt's screams, and hopes to a non-existent god that no one could hear. 

It went on for longer than it should've. Alex could have very well killed Schlatt with how long he left the button pushed down. But he lets go soon. He hears Schlatt sob and feels.. nothing.

Schlatt's cries meant nothing to him. Like Schlatt was just a lab rat, or a disgusting maggot on a rotting corpse. Yeah, the latter seemed more appropriate. Alex watches the disgrace below him catch his breath, letting out a sob and hiccup now and then. Alex swallows and lets out the breath he forgot he was holding.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Schlatt." He licks his lips, almost surprised when Schlatt didn't let out another noise. So, he continues. "You don't need the others, you only need me. I know what's best for you." 

Alex kneels down and pets the hair. It was warm. Schlatt seemed to be falling asleep, or just resting his body. Alex didn't care either way. He speaks again, with a much lower voice. "When you're ready to stop being a brat, I'm going to be with Tommy at the L'manburg White House."

He leaves Schlatt, still twitching slightly. Schlatt swallows and thinks over his situation. He could try to ask for help. But everyone still pretty much hated him. Would they believe him? And, if they didn't, what would Alex do to him then? He could run away, but he'd die. Skeletons, creepers, zombies. Maybe that wouldn't be too bad actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =)  
> This is an old, old, old AU me and my friend made up and I FINALLY got to writing for it ha
> 
> Basically, if you haven't gotten it now, Schlatt used to abuse Quackity, so Q resurrects Schlatt to like,, revenge abuse him. Sending electric shocks to him whenever he 'steps out of line'


	21. Drinking (Schlatt+Quackity)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: maybe I could give this chapter a title longer than one word   
> Brain: B-But the aesthetic..  
> Me: you’re right :/

Schlatt stopped mid-pour. He stared at the honey brown liquid. 

_Don’t drink it._   
_Don’t you dare take a sip from that glass._

The familiar trembling in his hands came back as his mind battled itself. Looking back and forth between the shot glass and the bottle. No. He promised to be better. He has to do better. Schlatt’s shaking hands dropped both glass objects and he took a step back. He didn’t care about the alcohol spilling and soaking his carpet.

Another forced step back started a series of steps to his door. He swings it open, cringing a bit when he can hear the door handle hit the wall. Quickly pacing down the hall to Alex’s office, Schlatt banged on the door when he reached it. He tried the knob, but it was locked.

“Alex! Alex, please. I need to get in, Alex!” There was a rushed response on the other side, but Schlatt couldn’t properly process it. His stomach was doing flips and his lungs were struggling. Finally, the door is swung open and Alex is engulfed in a hug before he can make out a sound.

It was nearly bone-crushing, like if Schlatt were to let go he’d die. Maybe he would. His entire world was turning on itself, nothing felt right. Except this. Of course. Alex was right. Alex was good. Schlatt nuzzled his nose into the crook of Alex’s neck, letting out a shaky sigh that Alex recognized too quickly.

“Hey, it’s okay, babe. I’m right here with you.” The words were enough to draw tears from the ram. 

“’m sorry. Needed something, something _not bad_.” Alex smiled just a bit. It felt nice knowing he was synonymous to ‘good’. But his attention quickly turned back to his boyfriend, still holding onto Alex for dear life.

“It’s okay. That’s good, you’re doing great, Schlatt.” The tears fell, but didn’t turn into sobs. It was light and he felt better. After a few seconds of realizing the struggle of his breathing was gone, Schlatt pulled away. His hands moved on Alex’s hips.

Alex took Schlatt’s face in his hands, wiping the remaining tears from the other’s cheeks. Schlatt sighed out, a bit more steadily, and met his gaze with Alex’s. He soaked in the concerned, but also somewhat content, look they had. Alex was here with him, just like he said.

“I’m doing good?” Alex smiled fondly and nodded. He knew how much the ram needed the validation.

“Absolutely. I’m so proud of you, honey bunch.” The pet name makes Schlatt smile, even if it’s a bit weak. Schlatt pulls Alex against him again, but the embrace was soft this time. It wasn’t desperate, just wanted. Comforting.

“I love you so much.” Alex couldn’t suppress the giddiness in his chest. Schlatt was never good with turning his affection into words. Hell, it took him a month after Alex to say he loved him. But he was trying, Alex knew that. 

“I love you too.”


	22. Steve (Schlatt + Ranboo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt has a panic attack and Ranboo and Steve help!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love Schlatt and the kids so much, he has such a big brother/drunk uncle vibe with them
> 
> Isn't Steve literally an emotional support bear? I can't remember if that's canon or not but yeah

Ranboo places his hand on Schlatt’s shoulder, trying to ground Schlatt. He noticed that breathing and the wide eyes. He recognized the terrified expression. Like the world around them was falling apart. He gently pushes down on Schlatt’s shoulders, sitting him down the stairs. 

“Schlatt, hey, look at me.” Schlatt did so. His vision switched back and forth between the red and green eyes before quickly tearing his gaze away. He felt stupid, weak. This wasn’t their first time experiencing a panic attack together. Ranboo’s helped Schlatt before. But the comfort was pushed aside from the embarrassment of having a child helping him.

"What are five things you see?" Schlatt's hand clutched his chest, finding it hard to think of something other than the burning in his lungs. Shoving the shame down, Schlatt thought hard, not ready to take in the large downstairs area. 

"Uhh, fuck-!" Ranboo moves to kneel in front of Schlatt, hands on the ram's shoulders. Schlatt looked ahead, Ranboo filled most of his vision. "You- Your eyes, your eyes." 

"That's good," Ranboo encourages. It comforted Schlatt a little. He looks down at his hands and the way they trembled. 

"M-M- .. My hands.. My hands, I'm-I'm here.." Schlatt exhaled shakily, feeling a hint of serenity pass through him. "I'm here." Ranboo smiled. 

"That's right, you're here. You're real, you exist." Schlatt's eyes met with Ranboo's. "Are you.. Do you need to keep going?" 

Schlatt looks down at his hands again and nods when he sees how they tremble still. He looks past Ranboo into the downstairs area. "Um, there's a furnace and lots of chests," he snickered at how half the wall was covered with double chests. Ranboo nods. "Steve, Steve's in the boat." 

Ranboo looks behind him at the sleeping bear. "Yeah, he is." He looks back at Schlatt. "You wanna pet him?" Schlatt nods quickly. Ranboo helps him stand up, making sure Schlatt's legs didn't give out, and walks him over to the bear. 

Steve peeped an eye open and made a low humming noise. Schlatt sits next to Steve, Ranboo then sitting next to Schlatt. He takes Schlatt's hand and places it on Steve's head. The polar bear huffed and nuzzled against Schlatt's hand. Mesmerized, Schlatt took his other hand to pet Steve. His fur was so soft and thick and long. Steve hummed and moved so his head was in Schlatt's lap. 

Schlatt let out the smallest gasp and immediately got back to petting the bear. Ranboo smiled and watched. He even reached over and pet Steve a couple of times too. It was quiet and peaceful. Burning lungs and trembling hands were gone. It was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not been updating any of my works, I've been focusing on the Glatt/Vilbur series and, well, smut I'm not gonna lie. Been broadening my writing variety and I've been having fun with it so whatever


	23. I'm Out of Chapter Titles (Schlatt/Quackity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I only wrote this because I full heartedly believe Schlatt's character was depressed and suicidal, and you can tear that headcanon/theory from my cold dead hands
> 
> Suicide idealization type of stuff ahead so be careful

Quackity glances around the room. He should’ve come in sooner.

“Jesus Christ, Schlatt! Do you _want_ to die?”

Schlatt just stayed quiet with his arms crossed. His eyes looked away, staring at the dark green carpet. Quackity wants to slap himself. It’s almost as if the dark circles under Schlatt’s eyes had gotten worse. With red-rimmed lower lids and glossy eyes.

He should have seen the signs. He should’ve have known Schlatt would relapse. He shouldn’t have put his trust into Schlatt, of all fucking people.

“Schlatt?” Quackity’s voice was firm, but soft enough. He was scared. He takes a step towards the ram and noticed how Schlatt pulled back a bit, like he didn’t want Quackity to get any closer.

“Is that it?” Silence. Quackity tries not to get mad. Anger just makes Schlatt put his walls up again. “Schlatt, look at me.” Schlatt drags his gaze to Quackitys feet, then to his desk, his own feet and Quackitys feet again. “Schlatt, fucking look at me.”

He did. Quackity couldn’t tell if he was glaring or on the verge of tears. Quackity sighs and walks towards Schlatt, resulting in the man backing away. Quackity puts his hands up for a few seconds before slowly moving towards Schlatt again. Once toe-to-toe, Quackity leans up and wraps his arms around Schlatt’s shoulders.

“What’s this?” Schlatt asks. He expected yelling, disappointed sighs, blatant words telling him that he's better off dead. Not a hug.

“A hug, dumbass.” Okay, the name was a little harsher than Quackity wanted it to sound. Schlatt hesitantly places his hands on Quackity’s back. “I love you, Schlatt.”

What? Schlatt’s world froze over, cracking at the edges. He pulls away and looks at Quackity, processing the words. The boy looked so scared, like those words may have doomed the entire situation.

“You love me?” Schlatt points at himself. Quackity pulls away completely, hugs himself and nods.

Did Schlatt love Quackity? Maybe. The boy had certainly made Schlatt’s life easier. But did Schlatt see him as more than someone who knows how he likes his coffee? More than someone who has dragged him to bed at two in the morning on multiple occasions? More than someone who buys Schlatt’s favorite snack from the bakery on a whim?

“I’m sorry. If that made you uncomfortable, we can forget it, I don’t care. I just..” Schlatt shakes his head, seemingly still lost in thought. Quackity sighs and his wings flutter anxiously. 

“Well,” he starts softly, bringing his gaze to meet Quackity’s, “I may not want to die so much anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna make an age regressed Glatt one shot


End file.
